Beyoncé
Beyoncé (4 de septiembre de 1981) es una cantante de pop y R&B, compositora, productora discográfica y actriz estadounidense. Adquirió fama al haber pertenecido al grupo Destiny's Child. Debutó como solista en el 2003 con el álbum titulado Dangerously In Love. Se dio aún más a conocer con exitosas canciones como Crazy In Love, Baby Boy, Naughty Girl, Irreplaceable y Beautiful Liar. Ganadora de diez Premios Grammy, 7 como solista y 3 con Destiny's Child; la han hecho una de las más exitosas exponentes del género R&B. Ha probado en el mundo de la actuación, en películas como Austin Powers en Miembro de Oro, La pantera rosa y recientemente en Dreamgirls. Biografía Beyoncé Knowles es la hija mayor de Tina y Mathew Knowles Beyoncé. Sus abuelos paternos, Lumis y Biyoncé Agnes Dereon, eran de Louisiana, lo que explica que hable también francés. Sus padres decidieron que su nombre sería un homenaje al nombre de soltera de su madre. Su hermana, Solange Knowles, que es actriz y cantante. Se crió en el cinturón de la American Bible, que se extiende alrededor de Houston (Texas), donde la cantante inició su carrera en el coro de la Iglesia Metodista Unida de San Juan y fue bautizada. Su pastor Rudy Rasmus sigue siendo su asesor espiritual. Donaciones de Beyoncé para la congregación permitieron la construcción de un gran centro para la rehabilitación de jóvenes. Durante siete años ganó un premio al mérito por la escuela versión de la canción Imagine de John Lennon. Conoció y se hizo amiga de Kelly Rowland, cuya madre trabajó para la familia Knowles; entonces vivían en la misma casa. Viendo que la intención de las dos niñas, para dedicarse a la música era seria, Mathew Knowles, padre de Beyoncé, comenzó a buscar un sello musical. Él vio cómo su trabajo muy bien pagado era rebajado por su empresa, lo que afectó a toda la familia. El alquiler se redujo a la mitad de ellos, y tuvieron que trasladarse a dos apartamentos. Cuando el trío firmó con Columbia en 1996, dio a la familia una segunda oportunidad para mejorar la situación. Como adolescente, Beyoncé estudio en la Escuela Secundaria para la Realización y Artes Visuales, en Houston, donde mostró su talento musical. Más tarde, ella se dirigió a la Alief Elsik Alto School, también en Houston. Carrera musical Destiny's Child Beyoncé formaba el grupo con LeToya Luckett, LaTavia Roberson y Kelly Rowland. Tras problemas con el representante, LeToya y LaTavia se fueron del grupo y llegaron como suplentes Michelle Williams y Farrah Flankin; esta última abandonó al poco tiempo alegando que era demasiada presión para ella. Formaron el trío finalmente Beyoncé, Kelly y Michelle. Muchos de los éxitos de Destiny's Child, con más de 60 millones de discos vendidos en todo el mundo, fueron co-escritos y coproducidos por la propia Beyoncé. En 2004 el grupo se volvió a unir para realizar el disco Destiny Fulfilled, con el que alcanzaron los primeros puestos en las listas de éxitos con los sencillos Lose My Breath y Soldier. En 2005, para finalizar la carrera del grupo, sacaron 1#'s, una recopilación de todos sus éxitos con tres nuevas canciones: Stand Up For love '', ''Check On It (Beyoncé Feat. Slim Thug) y Feel The Same Way I Do. Carrera en solitario En 2001, se convirtió en la primera mujer negra y la segunda mujer en recibir el premio El compositor del año de la Sociedad Americana de Compositores, Autores y Editores. Beyoncé también se ha incluido numerosas veces en la lista de las 50 mujeres más sexys del mundo. Durante el otoño de 2002, Knowles hizo una participación especial (featuring) en el éxito Bonnie & Clyde 03, el rapero Jay-Z. En la primavera de 2003, grabó a dúo con Luther Vandross The Closer I Get To You, originalmente hecho famoso por Roberta Flack y Donny Hathaway. En esta nueva versión, las partes vocales fueron modificadas con Vandross para que él cantase las partes de Flack. La canción fue incluida en el primer disco en solitario de Beyoncé y en uno de Luther Vandros, Dance With My Father. Ambos ganaron el Grammy a la Mejor Interpretación de R & B por un Grupo o Dúo en este mismo año. Dangerously in Love En 2003, Knowles lanzó su primer álbum en solitario, Dangerously in Love. El álbum se estrenó en el Billboard 200 en la primera semana llegando directamente al 1º lugar, con una venta de 317.000 copias en la primera semana. Fue certificado de platino un mes más tarde, el 26 de julio de 2003. El primer single, Crazy In Love(posiblemente su canción más conocida), con la participación especial del rapero Jay-Z, se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los más grandes éxitos de ese verano (y de todo el año), permaneciendo en la cima de la lista Billboard Hot 100, 8 semanas consecutivas. Dangerously in Love llegó también al nº 1 de las listas del Reino Unido y Canadá. El álbum vendió más de 4 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos y 11 millones de copias en todo el mundo. Cuando su primer single y su álbum se reunieron el primero de los EE.UU. y el Reino Unido, se convirtió en la primera artista que alcanzaba este hecho desde los Beatles, Simon y Garfunkel, y Rod Stewart en los años 60 y 70. Beyoncé fue, por lo tanto, uno de los artistas que más discos vendidos de 2003. A finales de verano, Baby Boy, el segundo single de Dangerously in Love, tuvo la participación especial de Sean Paul, empezó a aumentar en las listas y se convirtió en uno de los más grandes éxitos de 2003, que dominó las frecuencias de radio en el otoño de 2003: 9 semanas en el primer lugar - una semana más que Crazy In Love. Viniendo para el éxito de Baby Boy, lanzó su tercer single me, "myself and I", a finales de 2003, el cuarto single, Dangerously in Love, Naughty Girl, se puso en marcha en el medio de 2004. Estos dos últimos alcanzaron el cuarto y tercer lugar en el Billboard Hot 100, respectivamente. En la ceremonia de los Premios Grammy en el 2004, Beyoncé ganó 5 Grammys por su trabajo en solitario. Estos premios incluyen Mejor Performance Vocal Femenino, R & B por Dangerously In Love 2, y Mejor Álbum de R & B de Contenporâneo. En diciembre de 2005, Beyoncé grabó Check on it, con la participación de Slim Thug y de Bun B.en el remix oficial. La música fue en el primer álbum de Destiny's Child y la banda sonora de la película El Color De Pantera Rosa. Los Premios Grammy de 2006, Beyoncé ganó un Grammy en la categoría Mejor R & B Peformance Para Doble O Grupo por la música lo tanto, Amazing, un dueto con Stevie Wonder para el álbum Así Amazing: Un All-Star Tribute to Luther Vandross. B'Day B'Day se dio a conocer en todo el mundo el 4 de septiembre de 2006 y 5 º en el mismo mes y año en los EE.UU, para celebrar el 25 aniversario de Beyoncé. Este nuevo álbum incluye canciones nuevas co-escritas y producidas por Knowles. Déjà Vu, el primer single del álbum, con la participación especial del rapero Jay-Z, y está co-producido por Rodney Jerkins. Otros co-productores de B'Day son: Rich Harrison, The Neptunes y Swizz Beatz. Knowles ha terminado el trabajo sobre su segundo álbum en solitario en dos semanas. El primer sencillo, Déjà Vu, fue Top 5 en los EE.UU. y en el # 1 de R & B en el gráfico de los EE.UU.. También alcanzó el # 1 en el Reino Unido. El segundo single, Ring the Alarm", lanzado en Internet el 8 de agosto de 2006. El vídeo, Ring the alarm se inició el 16 de agosto, en Yahoo.com. El tema trata sobre la obsesión de ella por no dejar escapar a su pareja, con la que está por dinero, por lo que no le interesa que éste se largue con otra porque se terminarían los lujos. Poco después, la diva lanzó Irreplaceable, ha sido el mayor éxito de su carrera, que fue de 10 semanas en primer lugar en los Estados Unidos. En este tema (que escribió rápidamente después de un día de rodaje de la película Dreamgirls inspirándose en la situación que vivía su personaje, Deena Jones, con su marido) Beyoncé le deja claro a su pareja que se puede ir, que no le necesita y que no piensa seguir aguantando a alguien como él. En 2007, Beyoncé B'Day lanzó la Deluxe Edition, una versión especial de B'Day disco doble. Fue la edición Deluxe que lanzó Beautiful Liar, una canción que no estaba en la primera edición del álbum. A pesar de las diferentes versiones de la música (incluyendo una versión en solitario de Beyoncé, una versión en español y un remix), que resultó solo con la participación de Shakira y convertirse en uno de los grandes éxitos de el 2007(saltó del 93 al 3 en el Hot 100 de USA, y llegó a ser número 1 mundial) y la entrega de los dos VMA Premio a la mejor dúo de 2007. Get Me Bodied y Green Light fueron los 5º y últimos singles de B'Day (en EE.UU y Europa respectivamente). de Get Me Bodied se hicieron tres versiones. Las dos primeras se encuentran en se encuentran en B'Day y B'Day deluxe Ediditon. Y la última versión es un remix de Timbaland con el rapero latino Voltio. Get Me Bodied aunque no ha sido el gran éxito de la diva entró en Billboard Hot 100 ocupando posiciones bastante elevadas mucho antes de ser nombrado single. B'Day ha vendido más de 6 millones de copias alrededor de todo el mundo. El álbum ha permanecido en las listas dos alrededor de dos años, convirtiéndose en uno de los discos más vendidos de el 2006 y el 2007. Discografía Filmografía En 2001, Knowles decidió actuar, protagonizada por el actor junto a Mrkhi Phifer, la película de la MTV Carmen: A Hip Hopera. En el verano de 2002, Knowles co-estrella en la película Austin Powers, el miembro de oro, que hace el papel de Foxxy Cleopatra y contracenando con Mike Myers y Michael Caine. Knowles también grabó la banda sonora de la película, Work it out.ncé El 3 de noviembre de 2002, Beyoncé firmo un contrato publicitario junto a Pink y Britney Spears para Pepsi, las tres juntas hicieron el anuncio. Más tarde Beyoncé hizo otro anuncio junto a Jennifer López y David Beckham, pero no fue tan exitoso. En 2003, Beyoncé junto y el actor Cuba Gooding Jr. protagonizaron, The Fighting Temptation y grabó una canción para ellos, Fighting Temptation, con la participación especial de Missy Elliot, MC Lyte y Free. La cuarta película de Beyoncé fue, "La Pantera Rosa" (2006), haciendo el papel de Xania, una cantante de pop, junto a Steve Martin, que hizo atrapalhado papel del Inspector Clouseau. La película fue lanzada el 10 de febrero de 2006. Su mayor éxito fue Dreamgirls (2007), su última película, en la que trabajo junto a grandes estrellas, incluyendo Eddie Murphy y Jennifer Hudson. Por esta película, obtuvo una nominación al Globo de Oro a la mejor actriz de comedia o musical, siendo ganada por Meryl Streep por El diablo viste de Prada. Premios Premios Grammy 2004 *Mejor Actuación Vocal Femenina de R&B por "Dangerously In Love 2" *Mejor Actuación de R&B por un Dúo o Grupo con Vocal por "The Closer I Get To You" (compartido con Luther Vandross) *Mejor Canción de R&B por "Crazy In Love" (compartido con Jay-Z) *Mejor Álbum de R&B Contemporáneo por Dangerously In Love *Mejor Colaboración de Rap por "Crazy In Love" (compartido con Jay-Z) 2006 *Mejor Actuación de R&B por un Dúo o Grupo con Vocal por "So Amazing" (compartido con Stevie Wonder) 2007 *Mejor álbum de R&B Contemporáneo por B'Day Billboard Music Awards 2003 *Nueva Artista Femenina del Año *Artista Femenina del Hot 100 Singles del Año *Premio Hot 100 por Más Semanas en el Número Uno (9 semanas) *Nueva Artista de R&B Brit Awards 2004 *Mejor Artista Femenina Solo Internacional BET Awards 2004 *Mejor Artista Femenina de R&B *Mejor Colaboración por "Crazy In Love" (compartido con Jay-Z) 2007 *Mejor artista femenina de R&B y hip hop *Mejor video R&B por "Irreplaceable" Soul Train Music Awards 2004 *Mejor Álbum Femenino de R&B/Soul por Dangerously In Love 2007 *Mejor Solista femenino de R&B/soul por Irreplaceable *mejor solista femenino de B&B por " upgrade you" MTV Video Music Awards 2003 *Mejor Videoclip Femenino por "Crazy In Love" (compartido con Jay-Z) *Mejor Videoclip de R&B por "Crazy In Love" (compartido con Jay-Z) *Mejor Coreografía por "Crazy In Love" (compartido con Jay-Z) 2004 *Mejor Videoclip Femenino por "Naughty Girl" 2006 *Mejor Videoclip de R&B por "Check On It" (compartido con Slim Thug) 2007 *Mejor Colaboración por "Beautiful Liar" (compartido con Shakira) MTV Europe Music Awards 2003 *Mejor R&B *Mejor Canción por "Crazy In Love" (compartido con Jay-Z) Referencias * Posiciones del álbum y los sencillos en Billboard.com * Posiciones del álbum y los sencillos a nivel mundial Enlaces externos *'Beyoncé' – Sitio web oficial. *'Beyoncé' – Sitio web en español. Categoría:Beyoncé